


Dama Bianca

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Dreamatorium, F/M, I Love You, Knights - Freeform, Masks, Slow Dancing, Snow, White Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Se ne stava poggiata alla parete di vetro, Violet. L’espressione nascosta dalla maschera, ma le labbra, ben visibili, sembravano costantemente protese, quasi come se fosse sempre sul punto di donare un bacio.Il suo cavaliere – perché era già suo senza che ancora lo sapesse – si era fatto più vicino, un passo talmente silenzioso da apparire inudibile e aveva teso una mano.Violet scostò lo sguardo dalla neve e rimase dapprima sorpresa. Era un uomo che tendeva la mano nella sua direzione, tuttavia – ovviamente – non avrebbe potuto vederne buona parte del viso, poiché anche lui, come tutti in quel luogo, indossava una maschera.«Non posso.» con un delicato gesto della mano tentò di rifiutare quell’invito. Era la prima volta che udiva la sua voce da quando era arrivata lì e si sorprese di quanto apparisse più simile ad un sussurro..Storia partecipante alla challenge "Midnight in the garden of Good and Evil" indetta dalla pagina facebook "Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World".





	Dama Bianca

Dama Bianca

In a swirl of flashing lights

We're the lost ones in the night

Got our fingers intertwined

Wild and free

[Carnival Hearts - Kayla Diamond]

 

Sollevando lo sguardo, Violet Baudelaire vide un lampadario di cristallo.  
Tanti piccoli cristalli, brillanti come stelle, emananti una luce innaturalmente brillante.  
Effettivamente, cosa vi era di naturale in quel castello incantato?  
Cosa?   
Le dame dagli abiti incantevoli e i loro cavalieri si muovevano sulle note di una musica appartenente ad un altro mondo.  
Dame e cavalieri con addosso maschere. Maschere bianche, abiti bianchi, mura bianche. Ogni cosa lì era ricoperta di candore, eppure quello stesso candore pareva avere mille sfumature.  
Poteva il bianco avere sfumature? Forse sì, in quel mondo quasi fiabesco.  
Violet non ricordava quando fosse arrivata, né come. In un certo senso, era come se fosse sempre stata lì.  
Lì in piedi contro il muro. Spaesata e incantata dalle figure che le si muovevano davanti. Dame e cavalieri, una danza senza fine e senza inizio.  
E cos’era lei se non una dama senza cavaliere?  
Doveva trattarsi di un sogno, questo Violet si era detta. Doveva trattarsi di un sogno, perché era come galleggiare nell’aria, pur essendo perfettamente con i piedi per terra. Doveva esserlo, perché le scarpette che indossava non facevano alcun male.  
Doveva esserlo, perché quand’è che aveva acquistato un abito così bello?  
Un abito bianco. Lucente, leggero, una nuvola. E brillava, non sapeva se fosse a causa della luce o una caratteristica della stoffa.  
E poi una maschera, anche lei.   
Quel colore non le era mai piaciuto particolarmente. Il bianco era da accostare a una bambina oppure ad una sposa, ma lei non era né l’uno nell’altra.  
Era una dama bianca senza cavaliere.  
Cosa ci faccio qui? Perché? Dove vado? Se attraversassi quest’immenso salone potrei andare via, ma se provassi a muovermi sono certa che cadrei.  
Galleggia tutto, si muove tutto e proprio non so come spiegarmelo.  
Alle sue spalle la neve cadeva imperterrita. I muri erano strani, in vetro.   
Se avesse scostato un attimo lo sguardo, avrebbe visto i fiocchi distinguendone la forma, ogni singolo dettaglio.  
E lo fece, volse il capo in un’altra direzione. Era tutto così luminoso e candido che avrebbe anche potuto perdersi tra la neve, nella luce, e sparire.  
Quel luogo incantato era assurdo, si ritrovò a pensare.  
Vedeva delle persone, eppure i loro visi rimanevano un mistero nascosto da una maschera.  
Mi sveglierò primo o poi, io. Sì, mi sveglierò. È come trovarsi intrappolati in una fiaba, ma io non ne sono la protagonista.  
Sono una dama bianca, una delle tante, senza un cavaliere.  
Se adesso andassi fuori, potrei perdermi e sparire?  
Forse è pericoloso. Forse potrei non svegliarmi più.  
Ma se tutto ciò è davvero solo un sogno, perché la cosa mi preoccupa tanto?  
Si perse nei suoi pensieri, Violet. Senza sapere che qualcuno aveva trovato in lei una figura incantevole e malinconica.  
A colpirlo era stato lo splendore di quella dama. Doveva avere un’anima pura per brillare così, tanto da eclissare tutto il resto.  
Era stata la sua pelle, le spalle scoperte e le braccia coperte da bianchi guanti di seta.  
Se ne stava poggiata alla parete di vetro, Violet. L’espressione nascosta dalla maschera, ma le labbra, ben visibili, sembravano costantemente protese, quasi come se fosse sempre sul punto di donare un bacio.  
Il suo cavaliere – perché era già suo senza che ancora lo sapesse – si era fatto più vicino, un passo talmente silenzioso da apparire inudibile e aveva teso una mano.  
Violet scostò lo sguardo dalla neve e rimase dapprima sorpresa. Era un uomo che tendeva la mano nella sua direzione, tuttavia – ovviamente – non avrebbe potuto vederne buona parte del viso, poiché anche lui, come tutti in quel luogo, indossava una maschera.  
«Non posso.» con un delicato gesto della mano tentò di rifiutare quell’invito. Era la prima volta che udiva la sua voce da quando era arrivata lì e si sorprese di quanto apparisse più simile ad un sussurro.  
«Perché mai? Sono un cavaliere senza dama. Vedendovi qui da sola, ho pensato che anche voi foste sola.»  
Un modo di porgersi e parlare intrigante, convenne Violet. Adesso era di nuovo con la schiena contro il vetro e sperò vivamente che il rossore sulle sue guance non fosse troppo evidente.  
Ma una rosa spicca sempre tra la neve e la stessa cosa era successa in quel momento.  
«Guardavo i fiocchi di neve. Mossi dal vento sembra che danzino, senza sosta. Non faccio altro che domandarmi questo che posto sia.»  
«Allora venite con me e provate a scoprirlo.»  
Violet lo guardò.   
Se questo è un sogno, che importanza potranno mai avere le mie decisioni?  
Quando mi sveglierò, tutto sarà sparito, questo castello, questa neve, queste maschere.  
Il rossore sulle guance non accennò a sparire quando allungò una mano, stringendo la sua. Si sorprese di avvertire – nonostante la stoffa del guanto – tanto calore e tanta sicurezza. Una presa delicata, ma protettiva.  
E il cuore iniziò a battere così forte da sorprendersi ancora.  
A quest’ora avrei dovuto già svegliarmi.  
Eppure andava avanti e ancora esisteva. Lì, in quell’incanto.  
Prima che potesse riacquistare controllo dei propri pensiero, Violet si era ritrovata un braccio intorno alla vita, lo stesso tocco di poc’anzi.  
Anche lei si stava muovendo sulle note di una musica mai udita, un suono che forse avrebbe poi dimenticato.  
Lasciava che il suo cavaliere la conducesse. Tutto girava ancora, galleggiava nell’aria, eppure la spiacevole sensazione di cadere da un momento all’altro era sparita.  
Non smetteva di guardarlo negli occhi. Era un osservarsi continuo.  
Violet non avrebbe saputo cosa dire – né pensare – in un momento come quello. Ma la curiosità crebbe al punto da portarla a chiedere.  
«Cavaliere, qual è il vostro nome?»  
Che importa se dovrò svegliarmi? Sfumerà questo castello, questa luce, questa gente.  
Lui sorrise.  
Sparirà il suo nome dalle mie memorie. Ma voglio saperlo.  
«Sono il Conte Olaf. E voi? Il vostro nome qual è?»  
Assimilò quelle parole, fece suo quel nome e parlò, decisa.  
«Violet Baudelaire.»  
La fece fare una giravolta, inaspettatamente.   
Così, senza avvertire! Sarebbe potuta cadere.  
«Violet. Incantato.»  
Il suo nome pronunciato dal Conte Olaf sembrava assumere tutt’altro significato. Ciò le piacque molto.  
Non provo stanchezza, eppure il mio cuore va così veloce e il mio respiro è così affannoso. Cos’è che tanto mi affligge?  
Abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Siete arrossita, Violet»  
Naturale. Una rosa tra la neve è un punto rosso tra il bianco, è impossibile non notarlo.  
«È perché ho avuto paura, poc’anzi, durante la giravolta. Ho temuto di cadere.»  
Il Conte Olaf rise e Violet ebbe quasi l’impressione che la stesse prendendo in giro. Il suo tono affabile però le fece cambiare idea quasi subito.  
«Pensate che vi lascerò cadere? Vi sbagliate, Violet. Un cavaliere non lascia mai cadere la propria dama.»  
Fu un sussurro la sua voce. E immediatamente ebbe la sensazione di poterci vivere lì, tra quelle braccia.  
Ora nulla la turbava più, né la luce innaturale, né quelle maschere.  
Era solo rapita, affascinata, perdutamente incantata dal suo cavaliere, che guardava senza ormai alcun imbarazzo, muovendo lentamente le gambe.  
Un passo, una giravolta.  
Io non cadrò. Non so perché lo so. Però lo so. È stato lui a dirmelo.  
Olaf. Cavaliere mascherato che mi ha porto la mano, mi ha rapita e mi ha trascinata con sé.  
«Tutto ciò non può essere reale. Voi non potete essere reale. È tutto nella mia testa, vero?»  
Olaf si fermò ad un tratto e Violet fu abbastanza sicura che in quel momento dovesse avere un’espressione divertita a giudicare da come sorrideva.  
«Se il sogno è vostro, come potrei saperlo? Ha poi importanza? Siete spaventata, Violet?»  
Scosse il capo lentamente.  
«Non ho paura. Ma non comprendo ciò che succede.»  
Un altro gesto delicato, questa volta un dito di Olaf si era poggiato sulle sue soffici, calde labbra. Un gesto talmente improvviso e dolce che non poté che sorprendersi. Ancora.  
«Allora non cercate di comprenderlo, mia dama. Va bene anche così.»  
Il suo era divenuto suadente, motivo per cui Violet si sentì fremere, sentì un calore scoppiarle lì, all’altezza del petto.  
Il Conte la afferrò saldamente per un polso, senza però farle male.  
«Olaf?», lo chiamò. Detto dalle sue labbra, aveva un suono così irreale, così unico.  
Violet se ne accorse. Qualcosa intorno a lei stava cambiando e le altre dame e gli altri cavalieri si stavano dissolvendo. Nel contempo, Olaf l’aveva attratta a sé e per tal motivo lei si era ritrovata con il viso poggiato sul suo petto, sul suo cuore, che batteva sorprendentemente veloce.  
Non può essere un sogno. Il suo cuore batte così forte da sembrare reale.  
«Che succede?» sussurrò alzando lo sguardo.  
La stringeva ancora a sé.  
«I raggi del sole hanno iniziato a trafiggere questi vetri, se ci sfiorano ci sciogliamo. Siamo come fiocchi di neve nella bufera. Rimani qui nell’ombra.»  
Senza sapere perché, Violet si sentì combattuta. Aveva desiderato di andare, svegliarsi, eppure c’erano tante cose che voleva domandare e sapere.  
«Cos’è questo posto? Dove ci troviamo?»  
Olaf rise ancora.  
«Se il sogno è vostro, come potrei io saperlo?»  
Probabilmente sapeva che le avrebbe risposto così. Violet si scostò e Olaf le afferrò una mano. Si chinò lentamente e ne baciò il dorso.  
«Rimanete con me nell’ombra. Il sole del mattino ci separerà, dolce Violet»  
«Non chiamatemi così. Se non rispondete alle mia domande, non ho motivo di restare»  
Da un lato vorrei però perdermi nell’oblio di questo candore per sempre._  
Un senso di dolcezza infinita le scoppiò nel petto. Ogni dama desiderava un cavaliere. Lei aveva desiderato proprio lui, senza tuttavia saperlo.  
«Il dove, il quando e il come non hanno importanza. Rimanete con me»  
«Io…»  
«Siete una creatura troppo delicata e speciale, pertanto non chiedetemi di lasciarvi andare.»  
Notò della possessività in quelle sue parole, eppure non si infastidì.  
Tremò.  
Non è un sogno, non può esserlo.  
La sua piccola mano guantata ancora stretta tra le sue.   
«Ma io potrei anche dimenticarvi. Non so nemmeno com’è fatto il vostro viso»  
«Neanche questo ha importanza. Io sarò indelebile come voi lo sarete per me. I raggi del sole sono sempre più vicini. Venite con me, dolce Violet.»  
A braccia conserte, lei indietreggiò di un passo. Dietro di lei c’era una colonna. Quando era comparsa?  
«Dove, Conte Olaf?»  
«Ovunque e da nessuna parte. Violet, non vi dimenticherete di me»  
«Come fate ad esserne certo?»  
«La mia memoria giacerà proprio qui.»  
Violet si sentì stringere. Con più passione di prima, ma sempre con una delicatezza immane. Era come una bambola di cristallo che Olaf non voleva rompere in alcun modo.   
Le dita le sfiorarono il viso pallido, in cui spiccava l’adorabile rossore delle guance e delle labbra, ed allora la baciò.   
E Violet si perse, completamente.  
Questo non può essere un sogno. Questo deve essere reale.  
Dovette sollevarsi leggermente sulle punte. Tutto girava, ma non sarebbe caduta.  
In quale realtà una ragazza baciava un uomo mascherato appena conosciuto in un castello?  
Nella sua realtà, forse. Fu uno sfiorarsi le labbra, un timido conoscersi.  
Quando Olaf si scostò, Violet sentì gli occhi divenire lucidi.  
Il sole era così vicino e lei non voleva più andare via.  
«Olaf.»  
Lui sorrise e le posò un altro bacio, questa volta sulla fronte.  
«Ti aspetto, mia dama.»  
Allungò una mano. E lo chiamò ancora, ne fu certa, ma non vide più nulla se non ancora bianco, un bianco però diverso dal candore di prima.  
Era qualcosa di sgradevole, era una separazione.  
Olaf, Olaf, mio cavaliere.

Aprì gli occhi. Niente più bianco, solo il calore dato dal caminetto acceso.  
Fuori nevicava.  
Violet si sollevò tanto in fretta da sentire tutto girare. Ancora.  
Era lì, nel mondo reale. Questo voleva dire che era stato davvero tutto un sogno?  
E ciò che aveva sentito? Era irreale anche ciò?  
No, non poteva essere. Assolutamente.  
Si guardò intorno con fare spaesato, una mano tra i capelli. Doveva poter credere che non fosse stato tutto un sogno.  
Stupida, Violet. Lo sapevi, allora perché cerchi una speranza a cui aggrapparti?  
Dei colori caldi della sua accogliente casa, ce ne fu uno che attirò la sua attenzione. Un bianco perlaceo. Con il cuore che batteva forte nel petto si avvicinò e trovò la maschera.   
La maschera bianca che lei, Olaf e tutte le dame e i cavalieri avevano indossato lì, durante quel ballo con la musica che non riusciva a ricordare.  
Ma il suo nome e le sensazioni provate, erano tutte vivide.  
E il bacio, il loro bacio. Una sensazione persistente che Violet non voleva dimenticare.  
Le venne da sorridere. Non capiva come fosse possibile, ma lei sapeva che era stato tutto reale. E che si sarebbero rivisti presto.  
Strinse a sé la maschera,  
«Aspettami Olaf, mio cavaliere.»

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio infinitamente Cress Morlet per il bellissimo Aeshtetic che ha fatto per me e per aver letto la storia in anteprima. Ringrazio il gruppo Boys Love perché con questa challenge ho avuto l’occasione di scrivere qualcosa che avevo in mente da tempo. Penso di essere entrata in un circolo vizioso, perché adesso vorrei ancora scrivere su Olaf e Violet e penso proprio che lo farò, perché sì.  
> La challenge consisteva nel creare un’atmosfera onirica. Mi sono divertita perché è il genere di storia che amo creare, spero di aver rispettato il prompt. Ho inserito i versi di Carnival Hearts all’inizio perché questa canzone mi ha dato una bella spinta mentre scrivevo twt  
> Spero con tutto il cuore che abbiate apprezzato, io mi sento stranamente soddisfatta. Tornerò ancora da queste parti


End file.
